


Another Cup of Tea?

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fluffy one shot day in 221B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Cup of Tea?

“Tea ,  
the stuff the British and especially ex soldiers survive on !” mused Sherlock “ Assam, Darjeeling , Lapsang Souchong , Earl Grey ad infinitum !” …….. in the background, he could hear John pottering about the kitchen , making yet another pot of his special brew - really it was the way John made it , but Sherlock always appreciated a good cuppa made by him. 

Outside the weather was typical in its foulness of a British Winter’s day , torrential heavy drizzle , wind rattling the old windows of 221B Baker Street. The fire added welcome heat and smokiness to all the fragrances that seemed to hang around the flat…. sultry spices from the earlier curry that John had made for dinner , a slight chemical tang for his own experiments , even the subtle undertones of cedar and sandalwood from their earlier shower.

John came back into the living room and passed Sherlock his tea, gently brushing his fingers from Sherlock’s hand , up his arm to rest at the nape of his neck and tousled his curls. Sherlock looked up and smiled, his eyes crinkling in pleasure at John’s touch. He could almost feel himself purring like a contented cat. Their relationship even though still in the early days , seemed to him to be running like a well oiled machine, gears totally in sync. They’d had a lovely relaxing day , no cases for once. Upon waking Sherlock with gentle touches, they had made love languidly followed by a long shower where they had indulged themselves again , Sherlock climaxing in John’s mouth, his vision whiting out.

Sherlock had even eaten a good breakfast, his appetite for once healthy . They had remained in the flat all day, John catching up on his medical journals , Sherlock pottering about on-line and even some experiments that didn't explode for once. John kept him topped up with tea whenever he needed it. Sherlock felt content with life which he admitted to himself was highly unusual, he wasn't even bored !!

 

From downstairs he could hear Mrs Hudson baking again so he mentioned to John to expect some more of her scones or biscuits later. John smiled at this and getting up asked 

“Another cup of tea?”


End file.
